Conventional vehicle seats typically include multiple springs that provide various support to portions of the vehicle seat. These springs provide various levels of cushioning to certain areas of the occupant's body as they rest within the vehicle seat. These spring assemblies are typically designed to provide support not only while the occupant is stationary but also as the occupant moves within the seat, typically during operation of a vehicle by the driver. These spring assemblies also typically provide support to occupants of varying sizes, such that smaller and larger occupants can be supported by the same vehicle seat design.